1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for actuating a system on chip (SOC), and more particularly to an actuating method of debugging a read only memory (ROM) via a non-volatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A read only memory (ROM) is normally disposed in a conventional SOC for storing setting information. When the system is turned on, the conventional SOC sets a number of registers according to the setting information of the ROM to complete a turn-on operation. However, the conventional SOC has a number of issues as follows.
Owing that the setting information stored in the ROM has to be recorded in the ROM in the manufacturing process of the SOC, the setting information cannot be modified after the SOC has been manufactured. Therefore, if the setting information or program codes of the ROM are found to be defective after the SOC is fabricated, the setting information or program codes can only be modified by remaking the SOC and the defective SOC has to be discarded. As a result, the conventional SOC has a higher manufacturing cost due to the remaking requirement.
Besides, once the specification, product symbol or capacity of peripheral hardware connected to the SOC needs to be temporarily changed due to industrial consideration, the setting information of the ROM of the conventional SOC has to be re-made to modify the setting information recorded in the ROM so as to work with the peripheral hardware having the new specification, product symbol or capacity. Therefore, the conventional SOC has also a drawback of lacking elasticity of being compatible with various kinds of peripheral hardware.